Kate The Cat
Kate The Cat is a animatronic cat. She is female. She was created in 1989. She was first used at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. At day she reads kids books. She starts in CAM7. History She was added in 1989. Because parents complained wants the point to going to this place if all they do is make them dumber and say eat pizza everyday. So they made Kate teach children to read. Kate would read Children books. She usually read long books. Years later they made a toy version who read shorter books because the kids lost interest. Also The Gray Man built Shadow Kate to help him murder. Also the police arrested him and threw SK out. They actually burned it because they were so angry. Years later F.F.P closed. They ripped her apart so she would not kill and threw her head into a bin. Years later Fazbear Fright opened. Her head just sat there. Also one time when a night guard Jeff Thompson reported seeing the head move. He said it was trying to bite him. No one believed him. Then FF 2 opened. They made a Frankenstein animatronic and combined her with all the others. Then they closed down. They threw it out. It was rotting there for very long. But when Fazbear Funhouse opened they used her. They even used here at Crossover Chicken Palace. 50 years later after all the next locations they put here in a repair factory. Ralph killed all the people and everyone ran away. Kate rotted there for many years. Voice *1989 - 1999 Kate Smith *2000 - 2001 Stella Brock *2002 - 2016 Sophia Barnard *2017 - present Lulu Simpson Appearances *Five Nights At Fazbear Funhouse Appearance She has rosy cheeks. Blue fur. And a bow tie. Some of her body is white. Counterparts Shadow Kate: She is actually not a hallucination. Peter built her to murder people with him similar to Pete.Bot. Phantom Kate: She is black Old Kate: She is completely brown and has no bow tie. She has blood all over her and she is missing an eye Demonic Kate: She has very sharp teeth. Her whiskers are actually like knives. Her teeth are covered in blood. She is missing her hand. You can see wires coming out of it. She has 3 rows of teeth. Child in her At Freddy Fazbear's pizza they had a costume contest. A girl named Lily wanted it to look good. She found a Kate The Cat suit. She went into it. She was later killed by the spring locks. Personality She does not want to hurt the night guard. But Springtrap says he will kill her is she does not do it. So she kills you. Murders Tom Fitzgerald: Springtrap told Kate to kill him. Kate just sat there. Then Springtrap got his claws and slashed Kate's face. Kate punched but I did nothing. Springtrap ripped off her arm. Then kate ripped Springtrap's face off then killed the night guard. More..... Category:Male Animatronics Category:Female Animatronics Category:Females Category:Tina.g.sherwin's Characters Category:Cat Category:Tina.g.sherwin's animatronics Category:Characters